


3:10 To Red Dead Lust.

by Judas_Kiss



Category: 3:10 To Yuma, Red Dead Redemption
Genre: AU 3:10 To Yuma, AU Red Dead Redemption, Father/Son, Gay Sex, Implied Incest, Implied Underage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, beastiality, explicit - Freeform, gay animal sex, gay porn, horse/boy love, pointless porn, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When William Evans is bored and looks to avoid the harsh labor his father's ranch requires; he often sneaks off to visit his friend Jack Marston at the Marston ranch... Of where anything is all but boring. [Warnings Inside.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:10 To Red Dead Lust.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I know the title is crappy. But, that's what stuck with me. XD
> 
> Secondly, this is a crossover AU of 3:10 To Yuma and Red Dead Redemption.
> 
> Pairings: Jack/William, slight Jack/William/John.
> 
> Warnings: Contains EXPLICIT beastiality, meaning: Sex between a human and an animal. This case, a boy and a horse. Also contains hints of incest and under age sex at the end. Is slash so, read at your own risk!
> 
> I wanted to do this for so long now... And the idea hit me today when I myself was incredibly bored. 
> 
> I don't own 3:10 To Yuma nor Red Dead Redemption or anything about it. This is just for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> This probably has many grammar errors, sorry. I'm tired and a bit tipsy and feeling not so great. I'll fix the errors in time.

"I don't think it'll fit..." Muttered a boy no older than seventeen at least.

"Of course it will, you just gotta go easy!" Exclaimed another, younger by a year or two.

"I'm not too comfortable with this, Jack... And if your folks come out..." The oldest was cut off by his friend.

"Don't worry about my folks, Will." Jack stated first off. "And if ya don't wanna do it, guess I'm just gonna have to take you back to your daddy and you'll be out workin', ALL day." Jack said, with a cheeky smirk.

William swallowed deeply. That was the last thing he'd want. That's why he came along with Jack in the first place, to escape that task of boredom.

"Can't the two of us just fool around or something?" William asked.

"No! We've burnt that out... I want to try something new, and exciting!" Jack said, hopeful.

William sighed. His friend was crazy...

"Can't you be the one under him?" William questioned, stalling.

"No!" Jack grinned, draping his arms over William's neck and his hands traveled down the boy's body. "You know I like watching ya when you're getting fucked, and hearin' those sweet moans of yours..." He whispered into the older's ear. William shuddered and mentally cursed himself for just how easy he was. But, loneliness and boredom will cause any seventeen year old boy - who's hormones are raging - to do anything.

"Alright, I'll do it... For you." William agreed.

Jack smiled wide."That's my boy!" He gave a push to William. "Just go slow, and you'll be alright."

"You talk like you've done this before..." William muttered, as he began to strip out of his clothes.

"Well, I get lonely too." Jack replied, defensively.

William sighed. "Fine... What do I do now?" He asked. He didn't know a thing about sex, only what Jack has taught him.

"Just lie back on that table and guide him to you." Jack instructed.

William done as told, lying back on the table, his rear close to the edge.

"Mm... Such a nice sight." Jack grinned, licking over his lips. "Start takin' him in sunshine." Jack ordered.

William took a deep breath, before a gasp left him when the tip of a large cock was pressed against him.

"You know what, I've changed my mind!" William attempted to get up. However, Jack was there to keep him pinned to the table with a hand placed to the older's chest.

"I'll help you." Jack smiled down at him, gripping the stallion's cock with his other hand. "Just relax." He said, slowly pushing the member against William's entrance.

Jack went cautiously and slowly at easing the first few inches in.

With William only use to having him, the boy had to be a bit uncomfortable... The stallion's cock wasn't too big though, in his opinion. He's seen bigger. But, nonetheless William was new to it and more than likely felt different on that.

The older groaned, his fingers now clutched around the table's edge as he felt the large member stretch him on its way in.

"Ssh." Jack brought the hand once on William's chest up to run through the boy's hair, soothingly.

By time Jack had the stallion's cock as far as it could go within his friend, William was panting and already starting to sweat.

"I-is this even safe?" William asked, startled by the sound of a whinny and the horse stomping a back leg.

"Yes, it's fine. He ain't gonna hurt you, he's just excited is all." Jack answered, moving his hand up the stallion's member, beginning to stroke him like he'd done earlier that day just before William showed up. He had this planned ahead of time and wanted the horse to be ready.

The stallion allowed the boy to do so, and thrusted into the hold, as if he knew how to gain more pleasure out of this.

William bit down on his bottom lip, to suppress a loud moan. He didn't want to take any chances of Abigail catching them or even worse; John.

"Look at you..." Jack trailed off, eyeing the boy. "So gorgeous when you're being fucked." His hazel eyes scanned William's body, and he smirked, noticing the older's half hard erection.

William gasped as a certain wave of pleasure washed over him when Jack had took hold of his cock.

"Mmm... That's more like it." Jack allowed a soft moan to leave him. "Maybe now you can enjoy that cock in you."

William draped an arm over his face, hiding his blush. "You're such a dirty boy..." He said between pants.

Jack was always the crazy one. He was younger yes but somehow knew more and what he knew, he took it to the extreme.

"Oh, but you love it. Otherwise you wouldn't be so hard." Jack remarked, pumping both cocks he held faster.

"Christ..." William gritted his teeth.

Jack merely smirked. Oh, it was a sight to watch William come undone.

"Here." Jack said, now taking William's hand that was over his eyes in his, moving it down to the boy's cock.

William didn't need to ask, he knew what to do right away.

With William now jerking his own self, Jack was free to undo his trousers, taking out his hard cock.

William's grayish-blue eyes went to the younger's member, and he licked over his lips.

Jack smirked again. "You want it?"

"Mm... Mhm." William nodded.

"Kay, but you'll have to take care of our friend... Just do what I was doin'." Jack said.

William didn't hesitate. He reached his free hand down to the stallion's cock, beginning to pump it into him again.

"Good boy." Jack praised, moving up to the boy's mouth, his member pressed against William's lips.

The oldest willingly opened his lips, taking the other's cock into his mouth.

He and Jack have done this countless of times, and William was quite the expert by now.

The way he started off with just licking over the slit, and swirling his tongue around the head; before Jack's hips snapped forward and William was forced to take him all the way in, was enough to have Jack groaning in pleasure.

Jack took hold of the boy's hair, pulling him forward slightly, as he thrusted into the older's mouth, showing no mercy with his fast pace.

William was no longer in control, and all he could do was moan against the thick burning flesh in his mouth, as he tried to concentrate on stroking himself and the horse.

"Oh, William... I wish you could see how you look... Hell, I wish your old man could see this... I can't imagine what he'd do if he saw his 'innocent' boy getting that sweet ass of his fucked by a horse... While sucking his best friend off." Jack grinned down at him, when he'd slowed down his movements briefly.

William glared up at him, a soft growl echoing in his throat.

If Dan found this out, he'd be dead. End of story.

"It's a good thing I like keepin' secrets." Jack added, picking up his pace again.

There'd be no way in hell he'd tell. He enjoyed their little sin far too much to lose it...

"Mmgh... I think our buddy is close." Jack said when he noticed the horse thrusting against William again and begun to whinny once more.

Jack then looked down to William, who was stroking both cocks as fast as his hand allowed. William was close himself, but not quite there yet.

Another loud whinny and a deep thrust later, the stallion was finished.

The horse's cock slide out of William, hanging limp in front of Jack.

The youngest paid little attention to that though, before his gaze fell on William again.

The stallion's cum was dripping out of the older, and Jack had to moan at the sight of the creamy liquid running down the boy's ass. It was enough to send him over the edge.

Jack pulled out of William's mouth, and stroked himself frantically. He climaxed quickly with a groan; his own cum coating the older's cheeks.

Not long after, William achieved his orgasm, his own sticky substance coating his hand and some of his stomach.

Jack - even though out of breath - chuckled down at his friend.

William glared up at him, an eyebrow raised in question and that only made Jack grin. William always was just a bit sexier to him when lying there panting and drenched in sweat.

"How'd ya like it?" Jack finally asked

"It was... Different, but enjoyable." William answered.

"I knew you'd come around." Jack said, giving a wink to the boy.

William was no longer looking at him though, but rather over his shoulder, his expression was that of horror.

Jack turned his attention to where William was staring and there in the barn doorway was none other than John.

William gulped. He was doomed.

"Oh, hi sir!" Jack greeted, acting as if his father's presence didn't bother him.

"Don't you 'hi sir' me boy. Is this what you two do when you're alone, take my stallion for a whole nother kind of ride?!" John asked, the anger clear in his voice. Yet, he was oddly enough aroused at the naked boy before him, at his own son there with his cock out and the horse, standing there with his member hung down, looking as if he wasn't the least bit of shamed.

"Evans ain't gonna be the least bit pleased with you." He said, eyeing William.

The boy made his way off of the table, standing beside Jack. "Please don't tell him!" He pleaded.

John opened his mouth, aiming to speak, until he caught sight of the horse cum dripping down William's legs. He licked his lips.

"I'll make a deal with ya both... Do what I say and I won't tell your momma," He said towards Jack. "and I won't tell Dan." He finished, looking back at William.

William gulped again, looking to Jack who shrugged.

"Okay..." William hesitantly said.

"Alright, c'mere." John ordered with a smirk as devious as Jack's. Like father - like son.

"Both of you, on your knees."

The boys obeyed once in front of the man.

Jack turned to William with a smile. "This should be fun too." He said assuring.

William didn't know about that, but he was in no position to argue. So, he nodded and proceeded to carry out his end of the bargain.

**Author's Note:**

> I always like to hear what people think of my story but all I ask is, that if you leave a comment; please no flames or hate comments! My warnings were above and if you went against those, it is purely your fault.


End file.
